tardilfandomcom-20200215-history
Antoine Durand
Half Chinese, half French, born in Australia, but living in America until recently, Antoine is a former kid hero turned police officer. A decade ago, having 'inherited' the title of 'The Unshakeable Hunter', Antoine (alongside five of his former friends) defended his version of Earth from an imprisoned interdimensional demon that attempted to corrupt the populace into twisted creatures that would serve as its new army. After defeating the demon, the six returned to 'normal life'. Ten years later, four of his former friends, fed up with fading into mediocre obscurity, decided to conquer the world. Antoine, being the 'moralising spoilsport' that he is, decided that this was morally objectionable and took a stand against this. Knowing that he was unlikely to provide more than a temporary nuisance to the four, he went in search of a group of warriors who'd be willing to fight against this new threat and powerful enough to have the option of fighting to stop them, rather than fighting to kill. Unfortunately, he was unable to find anyone who fit this description on his own world, so he looked to the wider multiverse for alternatives.The first options presented to him were, of course, Izzy Izanami and Nichos Ramaiden, whom he promptly asked for help and was answered with the rather unexpected answer of (paraphrasing) 'sure'. Despite his status as the 'moralising spoilsport' of his former group when he was younger, Antoine is generally fairly chill, nice guy, having understood many years ago that forcing his ideas of morality on others didn't help and didn't endear him to them. Having witnessed many a strange thing during his time as a hero, Antoine tends to take strange occurences in his stride. Always enthusiastic to help others (especially those who have helped him before), Antoine tries to remain upbeat, even when things look somewhat grim. That said, Antoine is also somewhat naive at times, and has little experience dealing with the opposite sex. Appearance *Height: 6'3" *Weight: 178lbs *Whilst his time in the police for has resulted in him putting on some muscle, Antoine still retains something of a lanky awkwardness to him, and is still rather thin. *Hair: Black *Eyes: Brown (Shine green when tapping into his more potent abilities) *It's easy to see elements of Antoine's Asian heritage, even though he looks mostly caucasian; his eyes and to some extent his complexion give him away. *Age: 21 *Clothing: Normally casual, although he does have a police uniform. Abilities *'Immutable': A trait shared by all six Immutables, Antoine is completely immune to mental manipulation; his mind can be read, but cannot be altered (AKA: Look, but don't touch). Additionally, Antoine's physical form can't be changed to anything that would prevent him from fulfilling his role as 'the Unshakeable Hunter'; he cannot be changed into a form that is immobile, cannot perceive its surroundings or has its mental faculties reduced. Additionally, his powers remain constant no matter his form nor mindset, being tied to his soul rather than his body. *'Aim True': Antoine has instinctually good aim with any ranged weapon. Going further, he has supernaturally good aim when wielding any kind of bow, and further still, near perfect aim when wielding his personal long bow, 'Dealbreaker'. *'Perfect Tracker': With a few details of who he's looking for, Antoine can find anyone, anywhere, regardless of how far away they are in space, time, dimensions or even more metaphysical things such as in dreams or in when hallucinating. The more information he has on the target or the more restricted the area, the less time it takes to do so, with a personally known person in a local area being almost instantaneous. Alternatively, using physical evidence such as tracks or dropped objects, Antoine can instantly know the target's physical traits and location. In the latter's case, non-physical beings tend to consume more time. Once Antoine has the target's details in his head, with some concentration, he can instantly move to an area near them. Unfortunately, unless the target is running away from him, where the teleportation becomes instantaneous, he requires some concentration to use it, and as a result, this latter power has less combat applications than it would initially appear. *'Ethereal Arrow': Antoine can create arrows made of pure magic. Whilst susceptible to usual anti-magic countermeasures, the arrows behave in the same fashion as the standard physical ones. *'Arrow of Destiny': The most intensive use of Antoine's power (and the only current one that results in his eyes turning green), Antoine creates a special Ethereal Arrow. When the arrow is fired, assuming the initial aim is true, regardless of distance or any attempt at evasion, the arrow will instantly hit the target. Unfortunately, the arrow is effectively no more potent than an arrow fired normally, hitting a target a hundred feet away.